Just a Tease
by Dodonchaka
Summary: Glitch fails a bet and now he's gotta do a strip tease. Oh the humanity. This is a oneshot... pretty much yea.


**Author's Note**

**I have the slightest idea whether this should be rated T or M. Oh well.**

**So, if you read the first chapter of my "When Things Fall Apart" fanfic, you would know about Glitch and Emilia's bet :D**

**If you havent read my fanfic yet, then not a problem. This is just something extra and i dont think you need to read it to figure out whats going on XD It would be nice if you did though :D**

**Well i decided to do a bit of a one-shot for it... cause i thought it was pretty interesting. I have a friend who already wrote a strip tease piece herself, and i took some elements from her story into mine. Anyways, this is LARGELY unedited and i only wrote this for fun and for practice. **

**I apologize for any mistakes in advance...**

* * *

"Uh-uh, there's no way I'm ever going to do that," retorted a very annoyed Korean teenager. Glitch swore at himself in his mind. What the fuck was he thinking? There was no way he could beat Emilia at that game anyways and yet he still took the bet. Glitch gritted his teeth and his mind desperately tried to think of some way to get himself out of this ridiculous situation.

"Nononono Glitch," Emilia smirked. "A deal's a deal, and you lost fair and square." Glitch looked hopelessly at Bodie, the tall and well built blond, for support.

"Well Emi," Bodie said sympathetically, scratching his head. "He's still just a young-un… Don't you think you might be going a bit too far?"

"Hah! Young-un? The kid's in high school with us," replied a very amused Emilia.

"Only 'cause he skipped a grade. Or two."

"Doesn't matter. He's the one who made the deal, and he's the one who lost it," Emilia said, slouching on the couch. She gave a playful wink at Glitch, which made him feel horribly uncomfortable. "I know you want to do it anyways, bad boy."

"W-what?" Glitch's face blushed as he stammered. "What are you talking about? I don't wanna strip in front of-"

"Blah blah blah." Emilia interrupted. "I can't believe how much of a pussy you're being."

"W-what? I ain't a-"

"Then prove it." Emilia gave a fierce, yet playful stare at Glitch and his heart went haywire. Bodie on the other hand secretly liked the idea of Glitch doing a strip tease in front of him. He knew it was wrong to think so, but he was almost looking forward to it.

"Emilia," Bodie said calmly. "Just give Glitch a break." Glitch gave a huge smile to the blond and Bodie felt his face flush. "I-I mean, he was just uh—kidding." Bodie stammered.

"Yea, Emi… just give me a break." Glitch whined hopelessly. Emilia looked at the little Asian boy and raised her eyebrows.

"…Wow Glitch." Emilia replied. "I never knew you were such a coward." Glitch felt his heart sink. He did not want to look weak in front of his crush.

"Oh Emi…" Bodie said, sensing Glitch's sad predicament. "You can't honestly expect Glitch to do a strip tease anyways."

"Psh, whatever." Emilia said, her eyes wandering off to something else that deemed more interesting. Bodie can practically see Glitch's self esteem hitting rock bottom. Bodie placed his hand on Glitch's head and ruffled his hair slightly.

"Well Glitch… I wouldn't do a strip tease if my life depended on it either," Bodie chuckled slightly.

"Hey, cut it out," Glitch whined once again, slapping Bodie's hand off his head.

"What a baby…" Emilia whispered quite loudly to herself. Glitch bit his lip and his face went red. Bodie sighed and scratched his head and tried to think of something to break the tension.

"Fine. I'll do it." Glitch mumbled meekly.

* * *

"N-no! There's no way—I mean, I-I can't-" Glitch stammered hopelessly.

"Oh peeshaw!" Emilia responded happily. "It's just a song… and besides it's only going to be there for some extra effect."

"But it's _Sexy Back_!" Glitch whined. He hated the fact that he was whining in front of Emilia, but there was no way he was going to go out and strip in front of Bodie whilst _Sexy Back_ was playing.

"Ugh… this is so _gay_," Glitch uttered, facepalming himself. He was blushing profusely and he desperately tried to hide his face from Emilia.

"You asked for it!" Emilia laughed. "Oh gosh this is going to be hilarious! C'mon, Bodes in the other room waiting for you~~" Emilia joked as she playfully licked her lips and gave a perverted smile. It made Glitch blush even more.

"Now you remember what you're supposed to do, yea?" Emilia said, smiling ever so deviously.

"… I-I-"

"Up-pup-pup!" Emilia interrupted the poor little teenager. "Of course you remember. And if you mess up, you know what's going to happen… right?" Glitch felt a sharp lump in his throat.

"Y-yes…" Glitch sighed in defeat.

"Good… now hurry up and open the door."

* * *

In the other room, Bodie's mind was going haywire. As much as he was looking forward to seeing Glitch, almost, naked, he could feel nothing but pity for the Asian teenager. Thoughts of seeing Glitch naked and possibilities of other fun things happening was all that was on the blond's mind.

"Fuck…" Bodie muttered to himself. He rested his flustered head on his hands. He desperately tried to think of something gloomy and depressing to cool himself off. Dead cats, zombies, his deceased grandfather…

Suddenly a blast of music interrupted the silence in the room. Bodie recognized the song immediately and groaned. Glitch was leaning on the, now open, door and Emilia was behind him with a boombox in one hand and a camera in the other.

"Wait… what? A camera?" Bodie thought to himself. He had no idea this was going to be filmed. He gulped. The thing hasn't even started and he was already getting aroused just looking at Glitch's blushed face. Glitch then did an awkward model walk to the middle of the room, his eyes trailing to the ceiling, refusing to look at the blond. Bodie chuckled slightly at Glitch's awkwardness and felt pure adoration for the boy.

Once he got to the middle, Glitch started to move his hips and danced along with the music. His face was as flustered as ever as his hands started to slowly, and playfully, lift up his shirt.

"Shit…" Bodie whispered quietly to himself. His mind went wild with crazy sexual thoughts of the small Asian boy. He scolded himself for being such a pervert, but he couldn't help it. Glitch's face was just so adorable that moment. Bodie took a deep breath. Once again he forced thoughts of dead cats and tried to focus his eyes somewhere other than the teen in front of him.

Glitch eventually took off his shirt and continued to dance to the erotic music that filled the room. Bodie couldn't take his eyes off the boy's body. He had seen Glitch shirtless before, but not when he was dancing… like this! Bodie saw Emilia's overly amused face and inwardly groaned at her sadism. Knowing Emilia, the only reason she's filming this, is to blackmail Glitch if he failed to go through to whole strip tease, or failed to do what she wanted.

Glitch eventually started playing with his belt buckle. Emilia gestured some sort of signal and Glitch started walking slowly towards Bodie, his body still swaying seductively with the music. Bodie gulped. He felt his length slowly starting to harden and he gritted his teeth in frustration. Why did he have to wear his gym shorts today? Despite everything, Bodie took great pleasure in seeing Glitch's absolutely adorable facial expressions, combined with his overly sexy moves. It took great effort to not think of sexual thoughts while all this was happening.

"Sit on him." Emilia said blankly. Bodie's eyes widened as Glitch suddenly sat on the unsuspecting blond. Bodie was sitting on an office chair, without the wheels, so Glitch's legs went through the armrests of the chair. The blond could feel the kid's ass on his crotch and Glitch propped his hands on the blond's broad shoulders.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck…" Bodie thought to himself. He could feel his dick getting hard and he desperately hoped Glitch couldn't feel it. The two boys awkwardly looked at the floor as Glitch still continued to dance and sway with the music. In a sense, Glitch was pretty much grinding Bodie's crotch.

"I-I'm so sorry about this…" Glitch whispered meekly to Bodie. The blond could feel the Asian boy's hot breath on his skin. Bodie glanced at Glitch's overly flustered, and sexy, expression. Oh, all the nasty things Bodie would do to him if he could…

"Y-yea… J-just uhm," Bodie stammered. "I uhh—just…"

"Glitch!~~" Emilia called out playfully.

"Fuck…" Glitch groaned. "Bodie… I know this is really gay, but please just bear with me." Bodie felt a sharp lump in his throat. Glitch just had no idea how much the blond loved him… and he guessed it was better that way.

"Y-yea…" was all the blond managed to say.

While still 'grinding' Bodie, Glitch removed his belt and started to unzip his black denim pants and removed them swiftly. Bodie's mind went wild when he saw the boy's cute little boxers. He was now fully erect and extremely horny, but he was not going to let it show. He hoped with all his heart that Glitch did not feel his bulge, despite him sitting directly on top of it.

Before anything else catastrophic can happen, the music ended. Emilia stopped the camera and started to burst out in laughter. Glitch on the other hand immediately got off of Bodie, his gaze trying to avoid his two companions.

"Sh-shut up Emilia!" cried an overly embarrassed Glitch. Emilia was practically rolling on the floor laughing her ass off, with her camera still clutched to her hands. The camera was caught in between her breasts and Glitch couldn't help but stare. Emilia caught Glitch in the act and her eyes averted to the camera.

"Alright, alright, Ima gonna delete the video…" she sighed. "Such a shame… it was so funny too…"

"What?" asked a confused Bodie. "If you were just gonna delete the video, why film it in the first place?" Emilia shot a quick glance at Bodie, who was still sitting on the office chair, before gazing back at the camera.

"It was just in case Glitch decided to stop doing the strip tease or something…" Emilia explained with a sigh. "I wouldn't want lil'G here running away on me, and if he did I would post whatever I filmed on facebook and youtube for the world to see~" Emilia started to giggle slightly again. The other two boys, however, felt extremely awkward and stared intensely at the floor.

"Oh come on, you know you liked it," Emilia teased, getting up from the floor with the camera still in hand.

"Bullshit!" Glitch cried. Emilia then placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair slightly. Glitch started to smile and almost lean towards the touch. "…You're an evil woman, you know?" Emilia chuckled slightly, and Glitch did too.

"I love you too," she teased, which set Glitch's heart ablaze. She then made her way to the open door. "Cmon, let's get something to eat. I'm starving…"

"Yea me too…" Glitch replied, picking his clothes back up.

"Oi, B. Are you coming or what?" Emilia asked in a rather loud voice. Bodie was still sitting on the chair and was still pretty hard.

"Y-yuh… I'll just catch up with you later," Bodie answered meekly. Emilia simply shrugged and left the room, leaving the two teenagers in the room alone. It was intensely awkward, and Bodie wanted the awkwardness gone.

"So… what do you wanna eat later?" Bodie asked, attempting to break the silence. He was still fully erect and he suddenly realized how wrong his question would have sounded with the right mind. "Let me guess… kimchi?"

"Hah! Very funny you racist bastard," Glitch joked. "And I'm guessing you want hamburgers? Or how about a hot dog for that American stomach of yours?"

"I'm Canadian."

"Same thing."

"Oh, and now who's being the racist bastard," Bodie chuckled. Glitch was putting his clothes back on and he laughed slightly too. Bodie's eyes were still glued onto Glitch's body and the Korean boy noticed this.

"You saw me strip my clothes off, and now you wanna watch me put my clothes on?"

"What can I say? You're a sexy beast," Bodie half-joked. Glitch took it as a complete joke and he started to laugh.

"I know you want me Bodie," Glitch teased and gave a devious smirk. Even though Bodie knew he was completely joking, he hopelessly hoped that Glitch was being serious.

"Chyea, of course I want you dude," Bodie half joked again, rolling his eyes to give the impression that he genuinely wasn't interested. Deep down, he desperately wanted the boy. He kept it a secret for so long and there were times Bodie actually considered telling him the truth. He mentally sighed at his predicament. Why was he born this way? And why did he have to fall for his best friend?

"B, you comin'?" asked Glitch, who was now fully clothed and waiting for the blond by the door.

"You go ahead and catch up with Emilia first. I'll catch up with y'all later." Glitch raised his eyebrow.

"So… you're just gonna stay here an' stare at the wall for a bit?"

"That's the plan." Glitch gave a bewildered look, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, suite yourself." And with that, Glitch left the room, leaving the blond alone in the room. Bodie was _still_ erect and he wasn't going to walk around with an obvious boner outlining his gym shorts. He sighed.

Even though Glitch probably will never know about his feelings, the thought of it didn't seem to bother him. The three of them were happy just the way things were. Bodie smiled at himself. He may never get to tell Glitch about his feelings, but at least the three of them were happy together. Nothing will ever break them apart. Absolutely nothing.


End file.
